Two of Us
by Sejitsu
Summary: A random collection of drabbles and one-shots focusing on Iruka and Kakashi. That means shonen-ai/YAOI. Don't like, please don't read. You have been warned. I don't own Naruto, just the plot bunnies.
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **All of these include KakaIru, which means boyxboy! Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; just the plot bunny.

**A/N: **Written for KakaIru100 on LJ, for the prompt 'Serendipity'. I like the idea, but I think I failed to execute it properly (probably the word-limit). Feedback is made of awesome, by the way! :3

**

* * *

**

There were three wastepaper baskets in the missions room. Iruka was currently down to the third one, completely surrounded by the miserable contents of the last two as he tore through debris. He had long passed 'frantic' and could now be best described as ' rapidly spiraling into despair'.

"Iruka, calm down. Are you sure it even got tossed out?" Genma sighed, frowning as he eyed the mess of paper and other rubbish. He had to admit that some of it was interesting. Someone had even tossed a half eaten onigiri. "I'm not cleaning this up."

"Yes, I'm _sure_. If it didn't get tossed into here, then someone stole it, which is ridiculous. I've checked everywhere else, and-- ugh! Gross." The chuunin took a moment to make a thoroughly scandalized face.

"What is it?"

"... a condom. Yuck."

"Indeed..."

Iruka might have caught his friend's amused smirk had he not been dwelling on his imminent doom. "Anyways, it's got to be here. It just has to!" The chuunin's hands closed around another crumpled scrap, brows knit in concentration as he smoothed it out. _Drats!_ This one wasn't his either. He was about to discard it when his eyes caught something distinctly unexpected.

_Iruka, _

_I know it sounds cliched..._

_--and the way you smile, even if it's not at me..._

_--you make my heart stop. _

If he weren't already sitting down, Iruka was sure his knees would have given out. A small gasp brought him back to the present, where one Kakashi Hatake stood frozen, eyes glued to the object of his affections. Already, a magnificent blush was working its way across the chuunin's tanned cheeks like a small wildfire.

"....Iruka-sensei. Er, that... I can explain?" It was definitely too late to feign disinterest. Kakashi held his breath.

"...?"

"Maa.... that was... only a first draft?"


	2. Home Is Where the Pervert Is

**Disclaimer: **All of these include KakaIru, which means boyxboy! Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; just the plot bunny.

**A/N: **Written for KakaIru100 on LJ, for the prompt 'Domesticity'. Feedback is made of awesome!

* * *

"Is this right?"

"Not quite... Push harder. Yeah, that's the spot."

"You sure this time?"

"Yeah, that's just about perfect. Can't you hurry up, though? We don't have all night."

Kakashi threw his best wounded glare at Iruka as his shoulders slumped from continued exertion. "I'm trying my best, you know."

"Yes, well..."

"It's kind of ridiculous to get this worked up anyhow, 'Ru. It's just a _couch_."

Iruka flushed slightly, eyes downcast. "I... I know. I just want it to be perfect..."

Boxes were strewn carelessly about the room. While most were empty, a few still remained unpacked. What had been an empty house mere hours ago was steadily coming together as a cozy home. Kakashi was pretty sure this had to do entirely with its occupants, and not the interior decorating that they may or may not have been failing at. Iruka was awfully picky when it came to furniture placement.

"Hey, as long as _you're_ here, love, it _is_ perfect. I applaud your on your choice of location for the couch, given our... _habits_," Kakashi leered cheerily.

"You couldn't just leave it at the sappy comment?" The corners of Iruka's lips twitched in a valiant effort to hide a grin as he tossed two throw pillows towards the smug jounin.

"Hey!" To Kakashi's credit, he dodged _one _of them. Not that he was trying very hard.

"Just hurry up and stop goofing off, will you? We have to get to the bedroom _sometime,_ you know."

"My, my, sensei!"

"I meant decorating, you idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sure you _did_."

"Pervert!"

"Your one and only!" Kakashi winked roguishly, wrapping his arms around the madly blushing chuunin. _His_ madly blushing chuunin.

That time, Iruka did grin. It was brilliant; pure sunshine wrapped in caramel. "I'm so happy," he breathed, sinking into the embrace.


	3. Further Findings

**Disclaimer: **All of these include KakaIru, which means boyxboy! Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; just the plot bunny.

**A/N: **No spoilers. A mini-sequel to 'Lost and Found', which was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was convinced into writing more to wrap it up a bit more neatly. (It didn't take much convincing, as no one has ever begged me for a sequel, ever.) Hope you enjoy it! Feedback is love.

* * *

_"Maa... That was... only a first draft?"_

Absolute silence reigned as Iruka flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, mouth slightly agape. Besides pure shock, his features were unreadable-- there simply wasn't enough room for any other emotion on his face.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's instincts were desperately urging him to laugh it all off; to run and hide as quickly as he possibly could. However, his hopeful side keenly noted that Iruka's mouth was twitching into the beginnings of a warm smile, and that the chuunin's hands were clutching the love letter almost protectively to his chest.

"Er, Kakashi--"

"Iruka--"

Genma rolled his eyes, watching as the scene played out painfully slowly. He'd caught a glimpse of the letter, and had to force himself not to laugh aloud at the ironic humor of the situation. "Oh, for the love of...! Damn, but you two can be real idiots for smart guys." Exasperation didn't even begin to cover it.

Heaving a long suffering sigh, the special jounin marched over towards the now-abandoned wastepaper bin. As luck would have it, a single scrap remained on the bottom. Genma fished it out, looked it over, and promptly marched over to deposit in Kakashi's trembling hand. "_There_. That should cover my good deed for the day," he smirked from around his senbon and turned to leave. One could only take so much of this sickening sweetness, after all.

Kakashi forced his shaking hands to lift the paper for scrutiny. After mere seconds, his visible eye widened and his eyebrow hiked up so high that it all but disappeared under his hitai-ate. Apparently, _someone _had decorated the paper with chibi caricatures of Iruka and Kakashi, a ridiculous amount hearts, and 'HK+UI'. He had a pretty good idea of who this someone was, and the very thought made him giddy with joy.

"...Well," Kakashi forced out quietly, "...what now?"

"We... get out of here?" Iruka rubbed his scar thoughtfully before smiling brightly. "Um, after we clean up this mess?"

"We?" Kakashi let out a warm chuckle, his visible eye curving happily. "I like the sound of that."


	4. Golden Slumbers

**Disclaimer: **All of these include KakaIru, which means boyxboy! Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; just the plot bunny.

**A/N: **No spoilers. For the Lover's Month/Love Event at the KakaIru Group on DA. Fluff. And a special thanks to my beta, Beasiesgal!

* * *

Iruka jerked awake at the subtle weight change of Kakashi rolling out of bed. His heart rate slowed at the bleary realization that the other man was dressing in house clothes, and not for a mission. The sensei's internal clock told him that it was still early yet; for a weekend, in any case.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Kakashi chuckled softly, returning to sit at the edge of the bed and laying a small kiss on the chuunin's head. "Must be slipping, ne?"

Iruka snorted at that, tilting his head so that their lips met sweetly. "Mmm... no," he smiled, still enveloped in the pleasant sensations of half-awakeness and still-warm blankets. "I'm just too used to my wonderful bed warmer," he grinned affectionately.

Kakashi gazed at his chuunin lovingly, every instinct telling him to crawl back into the warm bed and just lay there for a few more hours. But alas, it was not to be. He had plans, after all... "Well, don't worry. I'm not leaving... just go back to sleep for a bit, okay, love?"

Iruka's eyes never left him, even as the other man's eyelids drifted closed, a small smile adorning his features as he surrendered to sleep. That familiar warmth grew in the jounin's chest, causing his breath to hitch. Iruka had such a way of looking at him... as if he was the only person in existence. He couldn't help but feel as if he didn't deserve it, but he would never give it up, either.

* * *

Iruka stirred awake for the second time, uncurling himself with a yawn and blinking at the sunlight that gently filtered though the window. Kakashi's side of the bed had long turned cold, much to his dismay. It was strange enough for the other man to be awake before him on weekdays, the chuunin mused, let alone on a Sunday. But before Iruka had a chance to roll himself out of bed and go hunting for the jounin, Kakashi appeared at the doorway.

"Hope you're hungry?"

"Wow," was all the tanned sensei could breathe as he rubbed his eyes, pushing himself into a sitting position. A smile tugged at his lips. "Have I walked into a genjutsu?"

Kakashi rolled his eye in mock indignation, crossing the room to settle in bed and situate the breakfast trays, which were very full indeed. "Give me some credit, love!"

"Well", Iruka began, giving the other man a quick peck on the cheek, "It's just that... you're up earlier than me. On a weekend. To cook breakfast." _Which you don't even much like to eat,_ Iruka thought fondly as he looked the trays over. "And," he added, tilting his head in confusion, "You're wearing a pink apron."

"It was the only one I could find," Kakashi muttered, a blush just barely dusting his pale cheeks. "Why in the world do you have a pink apron anyhow?"

"Mmm... Good question," Iruka chuckled, nuzzling the other man's cheek lovingly. "Shall we eat? Ah, wait... Since when is chocolate on the breakfast menu?" The chuunin wrinkled his nose in a mixture of amused befuddlement. "Not that I'll be able to turn it down..."

"Since it's Valentine's day, of course. You forgot, huh..." The jounin just chuckled at the thunderstruck look on his lover's face, and took the opportunity to slide a piece of toast between the parted lips.

"I am so, so sorry, Kakashi," Iruka finally managed, after swallowing the mouthful of bread. His face burned with embarrassment, eyes downcast. "This week has just been so stressful, and..."

"Mmm, don't worry about it. You can always make it up to me later." Kakashi grinned rakishly and stole a quick kiss, cutting off further apologies.

"I will. Promise. I'll do all the dishes," Iruka grinned, and tried his best not to think of the state his poor kitchen must be in after the jounin's cooking misadventures.

"Wow, sensei," Kakashi couldn't help but smile affectionately, if not a bit sheepishly. "You really _do_ love me." The passionate kiss he received in turn confirmed it, of course.


End file.
